Units and resources
Most factions use the old Rise of Kings unit rosters, but with several exceptions: *No gunpowder units except for Dwarven Gunners *Giaks are food and timber intensive, Drakkarim units require metal. *Sages replace scholars, and have a limited flame attack. They can't be trained from the University/Conclave, and must be recruited from the Noble Residence. *The Elder Magi do not create patriots or generals. Rather, they create powerful mages, named Magi Elders, who can heal nearby friendly units. The bulk of the fighting lies with the Vakeros Warriors and Vakeros Battlemages. *Vassagonian generals don't walk or ride. They are replaced by Sky Captains who ride Itikar. *Because this mod does not go beyond 5000MS, the Darklords cannot build ironclads. They can create Drakkar Ships (lol) BUT their heaviest units MUST be the Death-Hulks. Default unit rosters Peasant levy no longer train from the Commune; they are now recruited from large cities. Instead, the Kings & Conquerors build tech tree is being implemented, thus..... Peasant Dwelling Available from start *Spearmen *Archers => Crossbowmen Barracks Available at Level 2 Mil *Militia => Swordsmen *Spear Sergeants *Supply Wagons Stable Available at Level 1 Mil *Scout Cavalry => Light Cavalry (Level 3) *Lancers (Level 3) Noble Residence Available from start *Sages (Level 1 Sci) *Knights (Level 1 Mil but not always) *Cavalry Archers (Level 2 Mil) *Knights-Sergeants (Level 2 Mil) *Halberdiers (Level 2 Mil) Unique Sorcerer units: *Crystal Star Order - available only from Castle for Sommerlund *Vakeros Shaman, Vakeros Battlemage *Liganim Dockyard This section is unknown but generally we can only make the following guesses: *Barque, Galley, and Caravel from TaP vanilla are available. *The Galleon can be imported over from Rise of the Moderns. *The Dhow from Kings & Conquerors might be made available *Brigantine is mentioned, add it to the mod. *The Shadakine have access to an ironclad galley (????) *Don't forget the more primitive boats like the Currtaho/Currmar. *This however leaves the question of what Drakkarim use. Siege Factory *Mangonel, *Battering Ram, *Scorpion Sages can function as weak siege weapons, functioning somewhat like flamethrowers. Aircraft All manner of units, ranging from Observation Balloons, Dwarven Skyships, Levitrons, Kraan, Zlanbeast Riders and even flying Agarashi too. Mercenaries Only certain mercenary units are available, namely being *Brigand *Merchant Cavalry *Freelancer *Super Bombard *Volley Gun *Battle Wagon *Mercenary Swordsmen *Springald *Mercenary Swordsmen *Renegade Longbowmen Beyond these, there also epossibly exist the following: *Woodland Raiders *Mercenary Stornlander Footmen *Masbate tribesmen *Eruan pathfinders *Hammerlanders *Magadoran Men-at-Arms *Szalls *Lakuri corsairs *Slovian Knights *Stornlander Cavalry *Ogrons **Ogron Enforcers - super-heavy infantry **Ogron Peons - not heavily armoured *Giaks **Giak Raiders **Giak Archers **Doomwolf Riders **Kraan *Kai Journeymen *Dwarven Gunners *Assassins *Hill Giants - essentially war elephants, that can throw projectiles *Trebuchet *Springald Other possibilities (merc blocs) *Axes of Morkarn (bloc of mercs) *Bloody Corvayls *Cold Axes *Drodarin Union *Durncrag Predators *Green Hoes *Hawks of Melloc *Maws of Churdras *Knights of Rioma *Meresquids *Red Pirates *Meteors *Phalanx of Kaskor *Eula Sappers Unit sets *African - Telchoi/Dessian *Indian - Vassa factions *Asian - Mythenish and Tianese *European - Very flamboyant and flashy, ideal for the richer factions such as Anari or Siyen. *Iroquois - My guess is that some factions, most notably Sommerlund and Eldenora will have a very "mediaeval" appearance *American - Drakkarim, with peasants appearing as slaves or otherwise. FoD uses Giaks to do its building instead. Resources As Magnamund runs primarily on magic, a new resource - Influence - replaces Oil. This is the sum of power, both physical and mystical, which your faction has amassed which can be used to cast spells, perform research, and so forth. Heroes Heroes are super-units that are sometimes created in place of Patriots. Generally, *Sun Knight - elite heavy cavalry unit that has a strong healing radius on friendly units and can boost the damage of nearby archers. *The Autarch - in essence a undead patriot that can fly. Can heal himself, and is near-invulnerable to all weapons except flame-based attacks. *Darklord - the most destructive one. Make sure you kill off the Darkllanders before they summon one using the Tanoz-Tukor. *Wytch-Mothers - units that take sufficient damage from Wytch-Mothers are instantly converted to her side.